Clans
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [[Title May Change]] This is the story of four clans, RainClan, EarthClan, WillowClan, and MoonClan. Although it focuses mainly on RainClan
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the idea of Warriors, that idea belongs to Erin Hunter. I do, however, own the cats that you see in this story, unless by chance, I accidentally use a name someone else created, then it belongs to them. 

Some name credit goes to Kit Minto.

**Author's Note: **This is the story of a set of clans away from the Warriors World. These four clans are RainClan, EarthClan, WillowClan, and MoonClan. It focuses mostly on RainClan.

**Clans   
Prologue   
(Cat Listing)**

**RainClan **  
**Leader: **Clearstar - russian blue she-cat, with a white chest patch, vibrant green eyes

**Deputy: **Swiftsong - pale gray she-cat, with black paws, blue eyes   
--Apprentice:_Skypaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Amberheart - brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes   
--Apprentice:_ Lostpaw_

**Warriors:**  
Grayclaw - gray tom, blue eyes   
--Apprentice: _Wakepaw_  
Hailfur - ginger tom, green eyes   
--Apprentice: _Breezepaw _  
Shadowheart - long-haired brown tom, blue eyes   
--Apprentice: _Gingerpaw_  
Crystalheart - white she-cat, amber eyes (mother of Skypaw, Otterpaw, and Ashpaw)  
Nightwing - dark brown tom, light green eyes, white diamond on chest   
--Apprentice: _Otterpaw _  
Thunderstorm - sandy tom, amber eyes   
--Apprentice: _Ashpaw_  
Silvereyes - black she-cat with silver stripes, gray eyes (mother of Wakepaw and Lostpaw)  
Rivertail - tan she-cat, blue-gray eyes, black tail tip (mother of Breezepaw and Gingerpaw)

**Apprentices:**  
Skypaw - white she-cat, blue eyes   
Gingerpaw - ginger colored tabby she-cat, green eyes   
Wakepaw - sandy tan tom, amber eyes   
Breezepaw - tan she-cat, green eyes   
Lostpaw - black tom, amber eyes   
Otterpaw - dark brown tom, vibrant green eyes   
Ashpaw - dark brown tom, blue eyes

**Queens:**  
Suntail - Mate: Shadowheart - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes - two kits (Scarletkit, Bonekit)  
Streamfoot - Mate: Grayclaw - silver she-cat with green eyes - two kits (Morningkit, Vixenkit)

**Elders:**  
Dustyfoot - tan & brown tom, blue eyes, blind in one eye

**Mates:**  
Grayclaw & Streamheart  
Shadowheart & Suntail  
Thunderstorm & Silvereyes  
Hailfur & Rivertail  
Nightwing & Crystal Heart


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the idea of Warriors, that idea belongs to Erin Hunter. I do, however, own the cats that you see in this story, unless by chance, I accidentally use a name someone else created, then it belongs to them. 

**Author's Note: **This story is in the third person point of view. But it switches a lot, I mean... It switches location a lot.

**Clans   
Chapter One**

The dawn patrol was heading out, consisting of Swiftsong, Skypaw, and Rivertail. They were to patrol the border connecting RainClan with MoonClan, the other patrol, Nightwing, Thunderstorm, Silveryeyes, and Otterpaw, was patrolling the border that connected to WillowClan.

The rest of the cats were in the camp, Clearstar was in her den, thinking of who would come with her to the Gathering that night. Warriors were out hunting with their apprentices, and Dustyfoot, the lone elder, was wishing that he could hunt for his own food.

Out in the forest, Shadowheart and his apprentice, Gingerpaw, were hunting, "Like this Shadowheart?" The young she-cat whispered, as she stalked a rabbit that had no idea the two cats were behind her. Shadowheart nodded, and Gingerpaw pounced, pinning the rabbit down and killing it with a swift bite. She picked up the rabbit, and looked at her mentor.

Shadowheart pounced on a vole, tossing it to Gingerpaw. "Hold that." He meowed, before catching another rabbit, "We'll bring these back, then we can work on fighting."

Gingerpaw picked up the vole, struggling to keep both that and the rabbit in her mouth as they carried them back to camp.

The two cats walked into the camp, bringing their kill over to the pile, dropping them. Crystalheart picked up one of the rabbits, handing it to Gingerpaw, "Take this to Dustyfoot," She purred, nudging the young apprentice. "I'm sure he's starving."

Gingerpaw nodded, picking up the rabbit again, carrying it over to the elder's den. "Dustyfoot?" She mumbled, the rabbit in her mouth muffling her speech.

Dustyfoot looked up at the apprentice, "For me?" He asked.

She nodded, dropping the rabbit in front of Dustyfoot, "Did you catch this?" The elder asked.

Gingerpaw shook her head, "Shadowheart did." Dustyfoot nodded, "Thank him for me."

"Okay," Gingerpaw replied, turning and heading towards the apprentice den. Wakepaw bolted out of the den, tackling Gingerpaw.

Gingerpaw rolled over, pinning Wakepaw down, "What was that for?" She purred.

Wakepaw squirmed out from under Gingerpaw, "I just felt like tackling you."

Gingerpaw purred as she continued play-fighting Wakepaw.

A few moments later, the dawn patrols returned. Silvereyes looked like she was going to faint, and Thunderstorm was trying to calm her. Nightwing walked over to Clearstar, who had just come out of her den, and said, "Clearstar, we found WillowClan stealing our prey."

"I'll speak to Oakstar at the Gathering." The leader replied.

Nightwing looked at Clearstar, "But what if it can't wait, the Gathering is hours away, WillowClan could be stealing our prey as we speak!"

Clearstar looked at the young warrior, "Nightwing, I'm not going to break the warrior code to reprimand someone for breaking it. Two wrongs don't make a right. I'm sure Dustyfoot taught you that when you were his apprentice."

"Yes, he did," Nightwing replied, "But he also taught me that when a cat breaks the warrior code, he should be punished. The offending cat can't be punished unless their leader knows."

"At the Gathering." Clearstar repeated, climbing up Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather at Highrock."

Nightwing, with an angry look on his face, and all the other warriors and apprentices gathered underneath Highrock.

"Tonight I will be bringing seven of you, besides Swiftsong and myself, to the Gathering." Clearstar said, looking out at her clan, "The seven will be Nightwing, Thunderstorm, Rivertail, Shadowheart, Crystalheart, Gingerpaw, and Otterpaw."

Nightwing was shocked, he hadn't expected to be able to go. "I guess this is her way of telling you to tell Oakstar yourself." Crystalheart teased, licking Nightwing's ear. Nightwing nuzzled his mate, "You know I could never do that." He purred.

"Meeting dismissed," Clearstar meowed, walking down Highrock, she walked over to Swiftsong, "Get a group ready for hunting," She whispered, "If WillowClan really is stealing prey, we need all we can get."

Swiftsong nodded, she walked over to some of the warriors, "Grayclaw, Hailfur, would you like to come hunt with me?"

The two toms looked at the deputy, "It would be an honor, Swiftsong." Grayclaw said, as Hailfur nodded.

"Grab your apprentices and meet me at the clearing," She walked off to find Skypaw.

Grayclaw and Hailfur split, looking for Wakepaw and Breezepaw.

Once the two warriors, and the deputy, found their apprentices, they met at the clearing, "Are you ready to hunt?" Hailfur asked his apprentice.

Breezepaw nodded, she and Gingerpaw were the oldest apprentices, and thought to be made warriors at any minute. "Hailfur?" She asked, looking at her mentor.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that WillowClan is stealing our prey?" She asked, "Otterpaw said he smelled them while he was on patrol."

Grayclaw laughed, gruffly, "Leave it to Otterpaw to spread clan news before anyone is supposed to know."

"He was excited Grayclaw." Swiftsong purred, "His first patrol and he finds something like this. I remember when you went on your first patrol. I think Falconstar almost had to pin you down to stop you from crossing MoonClan's border."

Grayclaw batted at his sister as the six cats walked out into the territory, "Alright, maybe we should split up."

Hailfur shook his head, "I don't think so." He said, "If WillowClan really is stealing our prey, it would be better to stay as a group, it would be easier to handle them."

"Hailfur has a point." Swiftsong said, looking at Grayclaw. "They usually travel in groups of four, with one or two apprentices." She said, "So if we--,"

She got cut off by the sound of cat paws. Breezepaw sniffed the air, "WillowClan!" She hissed, bolting after the scent.

The other five cats followed her. "It's Leafpelt!" Hailfur hissed.

"Leafpelt!" Swiftsong meowed, storming over to the WillowClan deputy, "Why are you stealing prey from us?" She hissed.

The brown tabby she-cat stopped and turned, her neck fur standing on end, "This is a WillowClan rabbit we're chasing." She hissed.

"A WillowClan rabbit bolting through RainClan?" Grayclaw asked, doubt obvious in his voice.

"It's possible." The white tom WillowClan warrior, Purefoot, growled.

Wakepaw sniffed the direction the rabbit had bolted off in, before chasing it, killing it with a swift blow to the neck, "This rabbit's RainClan." The sandy apprentice meowed.

The six RainClan cats looked at the four WillowClan cats, "So," Swiftsong growled, "Why are you stealing prey from us?"

Leafpelt looked at Swiftsong, pouncing on her without even a warning.

"Go get Clearstar!" Swiftsong hissed to the apprentices, rolling over so she had Leafpelt pinned.

Breezepaw and Skypaw bolted back to camp. Hailfur tackled Purefoot, as Grayclaw tackled Sandsong, a tan she-cat warrior.

Wakepaw glared at the black she-cat apprentice with them, he recognized her instantly as Blackpaw, before pouncing on her. The eight cats fought for what seemed like moons, before Clearstar came back with Breezepaw and Skypaw, "What is this!" The leader hissed.

Swiftsong stood up, holding Leafpelt by the scruff. Hailfur had Purefoot pinned, and Grayclaw and Sandsong kept fighting. Wakepaw gave Blackpaw a final bat before standing. "So, WillowClan really has been stealing our prey." Clearstar growled, she looked at Leafpelt, "Pathetic." She hissed, "I'd understand if you were merely fur and bones, but you look as if you've been eating feasts."

Leafpelt glared at Clearstar, "You don't understand." She hissed, "Our elders are starving!"

"Been feeding yourself before the elders?" Hailfur hissed, earning him a kick in the stomach from Purefoot, Hailfur merely bit his ear.

"Let them go." Clearstar replied, "We won't hesitate to mention this little encounter at the Gathering." Swiftsong dropped Leafpelt, Hailfur let Purefoot go. Then Grayclaw and Sandsong finally stopped fighting, Grayclaw had a gash in his stomach, and was limping. Blackpaw had bolted the moment Clearstar said let them go.

Hailfur pulled Grayclaw onto his back, and headed back to camp with Clearstar. Clearstar stopped and turned to Swiftsong, "Keep Breezepaw and Skypaw with you, Wakepaw can come with us."

Breezepaw and Skypaw looked up at their deputy, "Is Grayclaw going to be okay?" Skypaw asked.

Swiftsong nodded, "Amberheart will take care of him." She meowed, she looked at the rabbit Wakepaw had killed, before seeing a fresh one, she licked her lips and chased it.

Breezpaw and Skypaw both stalked some mice. They were destined not to be like WillowClan, they didn't want to have to trespass and break the warrior code.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Grayclaw laid in Amberheart's den, as she put cobwebs over the gash, and gave him some poppyseeds to help ease his pain, she looked up at her leader, "He'll stay here until he's better." Amberheart purred, "It won't be long, he is strong."

Clearstar licked Grayclaw's ear, "I'm sure it won't be long." She turned and left Amberheart's den, and once she exited, she saw Breezepaw, Skypaw, and Swiftsong entering the camp with mouthfuls of kill.

Hailfur walked over to the three and took some of the prey from them, bringing it to the fresh kill pile, he nudged Breezepaw, "Nice job." He purred.

"Thanks." The young she-cat mewed.

Clearstar smiled at the two, not only were they kin, but Hailfur had mentored Breezepaw, and she would be becoming a warrior in the next few moons, along with her sister, Gingerpaw.

The young she-cat leader walked into her den, she needed to rest a while before the Gathering.

* * *

Gathering. Next Chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the idea of Warriors, that idea belongs to Erin Hunter. I do, however, own the cats that you see in this story, unless by chance, I accidentally use a name someone else created, then it belongs to them. 

**Author's Note: **This story is in the third person point of view. But it switches a lot, I mean... It switches location a lot.

**Clans   
Chapter Two**

The cats of RainClan arrived at Fourtrees, EarthClan and MoonClan were already there, they were waiting on WillowClan. "Of course," Nightwing muttered as Clearstar climbed to her spot with the other two leaders, "WillowClan is late, they're probably stealing our food again." He whispered to Crystalheart, earning him a playful bat.

"Oh stop," She purred.

"It's true!" The tom-cat exclaimed, "Swiftsong, Grayclaw, and Hailfur caught them again when they went hunting."

Crystalheart shook her head, as the two walked over to a couple of MoonClan warriors.

Otterpaw and Gingerpaw stood next to each other as they looked around, "First gathering, right Otterpaw?" Gingerpaw asked her fellow apprentice, and the young tom nodded, "Today's just been a good day for you." She purred, "First patrol, first gathering, and you only became an apprentice a quarter moon ago."

Otterpaw smiled, "I'm just a lucky cat." He purred, silencing himself as he saw a group of cats come forward, "Is that WillowClan?"

The fur on Gingerpaw's neck stood on end, "Yes, that's them."

Rivertail walked over to the two apprentices, sitting behind them, "Be ready for anything." She whispered, "Nightwing is ready to slaughter any cat of WillowClan right about now."

"Really?" Otterpaw asked, his eyes wide, "He wouldn't do that would he?"

"If he gets mad enough."

The four leaders meowed for the other cats to silence, Clearstar then spoke, "Oakstar, one of my dawn patrols, and one of my hunting patrols saw groups of your cats trespassing in our territory, and stealing our prey."

Oakstar, a huge dark brown tom, looked Clearstar in the eye, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You should ask your deputy, for our senior warrior is lying in the medicine cat's den because of them." Clearstar replied, obviously straining to keep her temper.

Mousestar, a small white she-cat and leader of EarthClan, looked at Oakstar, "Our patrols have seen and smelled your cats in our territory as well." She said, "Is there lack of prey in your territory?" She sounded concerned.

"We keep getting new kits," Oakstar meowed, "And more and more of our warriors become handicapped each day, therefore there's more elders, and more kits, and less apprentices and warriors, there's not enough cats to catch enough prey to satisfy our whole clan."

Leafpelt jumped up, "We've also smelled rogue in our territory!"

"There haven't been rogues here since before you were born." Cloudstar, leader of MoonClan and an average-sized white tom, hissed.

Otterpaw looked over and saw Nightwing glaring at the WillowClan cats, "Dad?" He whispered.

Nightwing silenced his kin, "Later." He hissed.

Oakstar glared at Cloudstar, "Next you're going to say my cats have been stealing from you too?" He hissed.

"No," Cloudstar retorted, "But I agree with Clearstar and Mousestar. If they smell your clan on their territory, then your clan's obviously been there."

"How do you know that they weren't dense enough to go past the border, and that's where they smelled our clan?"

Swiftsong glared at Oakstar, "Because we saw Leafpelt, Sandsong, Purefoot, and Blackpaw frollicking across our territory, chasing one of our rabbits."

Oakstar looked at the RainClan deputy, "So that's why they came back limping." He growled, "Everyone knows you are too hot-tempered to be a deputy."

Swiftsong's eyes narrowed into slits, "No one was even hurt from your clan." She hissed, "Grayclaw was hurt the worst."

Clearstar stepped forward, "Alright, Gatherings are supposed to be peaceful." She said, looking at her deputy and the other leader, "We were merely addressing a problem that has occured. There's no need to tear each other up over it."

"It is when my clan is being accused of stealing!" Oakstar snapped.

Nightwing glared up at Oakstar, still saying nothing. Clearstar looked over at Oakstar, "Please calm down Oakstar," She said.

Mousestar looked at Oakstar as well, "Maybe we should end this meeting for now, and we can bring our problems to you at your camp instead." She threatened.

"And break the warrior code?" Oakstar asked, "I wouldn't put it past you."

"Look, Oakstar," Mousestar said, looking at the dark brown tom, "Just because you don't believe us, doesn't mean it's not true."

Angelsong, a small gray she-cat and EarthClan deputy, stepped forward, "You have to believe us Oakstar." She mewed, "For the sake of our clans, and yours. We'll all leave each other alone if we just remain on our own territories."

"I don't see why RainClan needs all those rabbits anyway." Leafpelt hissed, "They have that damn river full of fish."

"So you admit to stealing our prey?" Swiftsong purred, obviously amused.

"No." The other deputy instantly replied.

Oakstar looked at Leafpelt, "You really have been stealing prey?" He hissed.

The brown tabby said nothing, and Oakstar merely turned to Mousestar and Clearstar, "Sorry for overreacting, I thought my own deputy would know better than that."

Clearstar and Mousestar nodded, "It's alright." The two she-cats replied.

"Does anyone else have anything they need to bring up?" Cloudstar asked.

Clearstar looked at the three leaders, "We have three new apprentices in our ranks, Skypaw, Otterpaw, and Ashpaw." She purred, "Just thought I should inform you."

"As you do everytime Clearstar," Oakstar replied, nodding, now much more politer since things had been cleared up.

"We have two new apprentices as well," Mousestar said, "Blizzardpaw and Robinpaw."

Cloudstar nodded, "MoonClan welcomes all five apprentices to the rankings."

"WillowClan does as well."

"It is almost moonhigh." Clearstar said, "We shall see each other again in a moons time."

The other three leaders nodded, and they all hopped down, leading their clans towards their separate camps.

Nightwing looked at Clearstar, "Do we have permission to fight WillowClan if we catch them on our territory again?" He asked.

"Seeing as Oakstar now knows, they shouldn't be there, but if you do happen to find them, then yes, you can."

The nine cats traveled back to RainClan in silence, as they entered the clan, they were stunned by the silence that met them. Gingerpaw and Otterpaw ran to the apprentice's den, only to find Wakepaw in tears. Shadowheart went into the nursery to check on his kits, when he saw Streamfoot looking miserable.

Clearstar walked over to Amberheart's den to check on Grayclaw, "Amberheart? How is he doing?"

The medicine cat looked up. "Clearstar, Grayclaw is dead." She muttered, "The bleeding wouldn't stop, no matter how many cobwebs I gave him, and his leg was so messed up, that even if he lived, he'd be joining Dustyfoot."

Clearstar looked at the gray tom's corpse, licking it quickly, "We'll bury it after a meeting." She said, climbing up Highrock. Hailfur and Thunderstorm followed, carrying Grayclaw's body. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath Highrock." She yowled.

The cats came out one by one, al gathering.

Once everyone was there, Clearstar looked over them, she then turned to Grayclaw, "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this warrior. He has learned the warrior code and has given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him." Swiftsong was devastated, she had just lost her only kin. Once the cats had a moment to adjust, Clearstar turned to them, "There is now the matter of Wakepaw's mentor." She sighed, "We will figure that out tomorrow." She replied, gesturing to Thunderstorm and Hailfur to come with her to bury the body.

* * *

Poor Grayclaw. And who do you think should be Wakepaw's mentor? Rivertail, Silvereyes, Crystalheart, or Clearstar? 


End file.
